Maurealis
by cheshirecopycat
Summary: An angel named Maurel lives with Maura and acts as her guardian angel. Now the two of them must stop the loose reaper Hoyt from hurting Jane again. Follows loosely to 1x01 and 1x08. And as if it didn't need saying, none of the characters (apart from Maurel) are mine, all belong to their respective creators, etc.
1. Prologue

A young Maura sat up late in her bed, crying. She didn't know why, really. She was lonely despite herself. Friends are scarce at her boarding school, and scarcer for her because of her... uniqueness. Usually she didn't mind; if anything she preferred to be alone. But tonight was different. She felt utterly alone. And desperate for someone to talk to.

Before she knew it, she was on her knees, praying. She didn't really know why; she wasn't religious, but she knew people did it when they needed a miracle. She muttered a prayer that was common among the kids, and then addressed the big man personally.

"God, I don't know if you can hear this, but I'm so lonely. I just want a friend who gets me and won't judge me. I hate being Maura the Bora. I can't help liking the things I do. I just-" she stops, realizing she's ranting again. "Sorry. I tend to ramble. I just don't want to be alone anymore. Can you send a friend?" she pleaded, tearing up. After about a minute of trying to calm down, she proceeded to cry some more. Her 10-year old body couldn't take this much grief at once, and because she was already in bed she fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Usually, Maura's dreams weren't really spectacular. If anything, she hardly dreamed. But tonight brought nightmare. The kids were taunting her in the middle of the hallway, as they usually did in normal life. Although they transformed into monsters soon after. Their faces became shriveled and grey, and they appeared to try to take her soul away. She became terrified. Cowering now, she feared the worst. But when they grew around, a bright golden light shown through.

A dark-haired woman showed up to defend her. She was tall, unbelievably tall to her. Her hair was a dark black unruly mane that held a little below her shoulders. She was in a suit, and Maura could have sworn she saw a badge next to a gun on her hip. She had defined sharp lines to her, and a bravado about her that made her feel safe. It was the most beautiful sight Maura had ever seen. The figure hugged Maura tight and suddenly the scenery changed.

The figure let go and looked at Maura. "Are you alright?" she asked in a voice deeper than she was expecting. "Did any of them get you?" She seemed really concerned about her, checking her over.

"I'm fine," Maura said, trying to figure out just what went on. "Who are you?" she asked.

"You asked for a friend, didn't you?" the woman asked with a smile, kneeling to match Maura's height. "My name's Maurel. I'm an angel. I can be your friend... if you want." She seemed timid just like Maura when it came to talking to people. "Of course, I'd have to live in your body. Can't get one of my own. But I can do a lot of neat things. And you wouldn't have to cry at night because you'd have someone to talk to."

Maura was a little confused, but happy at the prospect of a friend, even in a dream. "Of course!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, then do one thing for me, Maura," Maurel said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Wake up."

* * *

"So you don't have genders?" Maura asked, intrigued. She knew quite a bit about anatomy, but an angel was definitely something out of her league. Especially since ze lived within her. Midnights not being able to sleep were immensly better since Maurel's arrival. It was like ze was her imaginary friend, only a lot more useful.

"Right. I barely understand the concept myself. That's why we use a special pronoun, ze and zir and zirself." ze explained. It was nice to talk to humans again, and ze took a particular interest in Maura. They shared a lot in common. Ze was happy to be the guardian of her.

"But those aren't actual words..." Maura was torn. She knew that she was dealing with something beyond most humans' comprehension, but there was a part of her that remained loyal to facts as she knew it.

"Use them. For me?" Maurel asked her. Ze didn't like being referred to one way or the other.

"Fine," Maura sighed.

"Hey, a question. In the dream, what did I look like?" Maurel asked.

"You were this tall woman in a suit. I think she was a cop." Maura replied.

"Interesting..." Maurel said. Usually guardian angels took on the form of someone important to them. Ze wondered who this person was going to be to her...


	2. Chapter 1

Just a note from the author before I start:  
I realize that this chapter is a bit borrowed. Of course, I give all the credit in the world to the parts I did borrow to JTam. But really there wasn't much of another way to open it without this scene. Next chapter will be an original scene though, promise.

Okay, enough of me talking.

* * *

Maura looked around the nicely furnished room, getting there before Jane. She didn't like the looks of the crime scene already. Maurel was grumbling in her head; something was disturbing zir. She squatted in front of the body sitting on the couch, examining it. Something was off here, but she couldn't have been sure till she saw the wound: a clean cut to the throat. Very precise. And the aurating signature of one Hoyt laid out for only Maurel to see upon the victim's chest.

"Shit," Maurel whispered, trying not to disturb Maura's concentration. Ze learned to keep quiet when Maura was focused. But this freaked zir out too much. God had warned Maurel of the loose reaper. That was zir mission along with protecting Maura- taking care of Hoyt. But seeing his handiwork ruffled zir feathers, and ze unconsciously did so.

"Maurel, quiet. Don't knock anything over with those wings of yours." she said to zir. Thankfully she was alone so it didn't seem like she was randomly talking to herself. Almost on cue, though, she was joined by Frost, Korsak, and one Jane Rizzoli.

"No, this is Hoyt!" Maurel loudly whispered to her, but realized she probably was only partially focused on the body now that Jane was here. Ze knew this was going to be tough as soon as she started working with her. Maura's heart raced a little bit as she studied her face and noticed an abnormality on her face.

"Hairline fracture-The nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartiladge. It's not disfiguring" Maura noted, showing concern for her friend. She stood up and looked at her face closer.

"Hurts like hell though. Could you pop it back in place for me?" Jane asked her, fatigue in her voice. At this, Maura took Jane by the chin with her left hand and turned it to get a better look at it.

"Can't you get a safer hobby, like yoga?" Maura asked half-joking, but mostly serious. "This may hurt a little." She took her other hand and let Maurel's healing touch kick in. She re-set her nose with a *click*. Jane recoiled, apparently not expecting quite as much kick as she got. It did hurt more when she used healing touch, but she figured Jane could handle it.

"A little?" Jane said in disbelief, still holding her nose. She winced for a little bit.

"You should ice it for the next 24 hours to prevent swelling," Maura said nonchalantly. She couldn't help but be this way; between her own knowledge and Maurel's influence she picked up the habit of sounding non-caring. It was so far from the truth it hurt.

"Okay, what do we have on the vic?" Jane asked now that she was over her nose, not even really noticing that it wasn't broken anymore.

"Ronald Nevin, 35. Wife, Gayle, missing." Korsak answered.

"Um, guys, if you don't mind, can I- uh, check out the rest of the house?" Frost said, trying not to look at the body directly. He had always been squeamish around dead bodies, which Maurel always found weird since he accepted the position in homicide. Maura tried to explain how he was simply trying to do a job he felt passionate about despite his dislike of dead bodies, but Maurel simply didn't understand.

"Yeah, go ahead," Jane said softly, noticing how close it looked like to him being sick. He took his cue to leave as fast as he could without running. Korsak laughed at his behavior, to which Jane gave a look of sarcastic approval.

"10 inch cut severing the jugular," Maura said, oblivious to the exchange the two cops gave each other.

"Thinking the wife whacked him?" Jane asked.

"Nah," Korsak responded. "There were signs of forced entry."

"Hold on," Jane started. "Well-off family," dread started to show on her face. "Husband posed, bound and killed, wife missing..." She looked under the coffee table in front of the chair and couch. She lifted something up. "And a tea cup." She sighed. "Is he out? Korsak, is he out?"

Maura was slightly taken aback, with a resounding sigh coming from Maurel. "I told you," ze said to her. "Hush you," she thought loudly to zir in retort before she spoke.

"Korsak, why didn't you tell us, warn her at least?" Curiosity got the better of her and she checked behind his ear, hoping she wouldn't find anything.

"I wanted an unbiased opinion. And it can't be Hoyt, Jane. I spoke with officials; he's in lockdown. We've got a copycat, that's all." Korsak tried to reassure them.

"Except look at this." Maura pointed to the burns behind the victim's ears.

"Taser marks. They never released that detail, Korsak. Hoyt's got an apprentice," Jane said, now very much afraid. Maura could see the fear in her eyes and worry overcame her. As a last ditch effort, she grabbed the UV light and went to the chair which would have been in his line of sight.

"Semen. The sick bastard must have raped her while the husband watched. Just like Hoyt," she said angrily now.

Maura had to intervene now lest Jane got too festered. "Jane, we're going to get him," she said confidently, Maurel trying zir best to hide the hives now forming. Trying to negate them, she then said,"I'm going to have them take the body and I'll do the autopsy tomorrow. You may come if you like," she offered her friend, although she knew she probably wouldn't.

Jane sighed. "Okay. I probably will." she tried to sound calm, but she was doing a very poor job of it. Maura gave her a worried glance. She'd have to wait till tomorrow to talk to her, it seemed. With that she left the room.

"Maurel..." she said to zir. She could think to zir, but she found it took more energy and she just didn't have it now.

"It will be fine. You'll know if anything happens, I assure you," ze said. And it was true. They had a mental link that Maurel had been working on for a while now. It was only working on extreme emotion, but it worked to know about emergencies.

"I guess..." Maura sighed, leaving the crime scene to talk to the cameras that would inevitably swarm her. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say, but it was definitely going to be tonight's headline.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a horrible night for sleep for Maura. She spent most of the night talking to Maurel, having zir reassure her that Jane would be okay. She did manage to fall asleep, but only after Maurel, instead of answering her questions, started singing hymns to her. Ze tried zir best to mimic Jane's voice, cause ze put all the pieces together at this point.

When Maura was younger, she saw in zir what would be her saving grace. And when ze saw Jane the first time, ze knew this must have been who she had seen zir as. It was evident that a cherub had come along before ze had and marked her heart. Jane's heart would be marked too, then, and the two would be bound. That's why it only made sense to sound like Jane: her soul mate would calm her better than even a chorus of angels. Of course, ze didn't let her know they were marked. That was strictly against code.

Arriving at the station a little earlier than usual to see if Jane was in, Maura decide to wear one of her Prada dresses and her go-to shoes that matched. For some reason, that outfit calmed her enough to be rational today. Unfortunately, though, Jane hadn't arrived yet, so she headed down to the morgue to set up and see what she needed to do for the day.

Obviously she needed to take care of some loose ends from yesterday's labs, but as soon as she was done with that, she would be elbow deep in Hoyt's victim. She managed all the late work within an hour, and surprisingly Jane wasn't down yet. So she prepped the table, hoping she would show up before the body did.

The body was laid out in front of her and she was going to begin her inspection when Jane made her way down. She looked like she got less sleep than Maura did, and understandably so. The coffee in her hand wasn't technically allowed in the room, but if Maura mentioned it she knew she'd be chewed out. Instead she tried for a more polite,"Good morning, Jane,"

Jane rubbed her eyes a little before leaning against one of the empty tables and sipping her coffee. "Hey Maura," she said a little crankily. She really seemed like she'd want to be anywhere else right now. But at the same time, she was here, so there was something important making her stay despite that.

Maura took off her gloves, resting them on the table with her equipment before heading over to the other side of the table Jane was resting on. "I haven't started the autopsy yet," she said to her. "Did you want to talk?"

"I- I don't know." she admitted with a sigh. "I'm meeting with that bastard today to see if he'll tell us about this apprentice he's got." She took another sip, trying not to let the fatigue get to her.

"Oh," Maura replied, half shocked that she got him in so fast, half expecting something like this to be the case. Jane had barely had enough time to be okay with herself after her last encounter with him. She didn't know the specifics, mostly because she wasn't working here when it happened. But whatever happened she knew was traumatic enough for her to switch partners. Maurel realized that she was starting to get very worried and may even end up crying, and ze knew she had to be strong for her right now, so ze took over while Maura simply observed.

"Jane, things will work out, okay?" ze said using Maura's body as a full vessel. Ze went around the table and hugged her while wrapping zir invisible wings around the hug to give a warm sensation to the gesture. Maurel knew that Maura really appreciated it when she was lonely, so ze was betting on it helping her as well. "I can go with you if you need me to." ze offered and almost instinctively kissed her on the top of the head.

Jane was a little taken aback by this and even blushed a little. She didn't know why, but her demeanor changed. She sat her coffee on the table and got up from her leaning position, taking the height advantage back and turned around. She hesitated for a second, taking her hand and kissing it before taking her other hand to her chin, not unlike how Maura held hers when checking out her broken nose and kissing her on the lips for a kiss not too passionate, but not terribly chaste either.

This caused Maura to snap back into control of her body, and she gasped a little when Jane did this. Flutters shot up from her stomach and she felt a little dizzy. Jane broke off the kiss after a couple of seconds, realizing what she had done. "Uh, that's fine. I- I should get going anyway. Let me know when the test results get back, okay?" she said, flustered.

"Yeah," Maura said, slightly sad to see that look of regret on Jane's face. She wondered if Jane felt anything with that too. She almost had to have; otherwise there would have been little reason to initiate the kiss in the first place. As soon as Jane had left, Maura started tearing up, trying not to cry. She went to her office before letting any actual tears shed.

"Maurel, what just happened?" she asked zir. "I'm so confused."

"I'm not sure," ze told her. Obviously ze knew what was going on, but ze wasn't allowed to tell her about the inevitable attraction each felt for each other. Maurel wondered what made Jane leave though. It seemed she was ashamed or afraid of this attraction the two felt. "Maura, is Jane religious?"

She stared blankly for a second before she figured out what ze was alluding to. "She's ashamed of me?" she asked zir. "She's Catholic."

"That's very likely." Maurel sighed. "They preach that two of the same gender can't be together. I never understood that idea. If two people want to be together, I don't see how gender makes a difference. Granted, I have a bias in being part of a class free from gender." ze stopped. None of this was really helping. "If she's meant to be, God will find a way. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" Maura asked, taken aback by zir certainty on the subject. Maura didn't know what this luxury felt like.

"I have faith in the big guy. I have to. Otherwise He kills us." ze chuckled nervously. "Trust me, okay. But before we can deal with any of that, we need to get to that body, right?"

Maura sighed. She looked out the window to see that body laying there waiting to be examined. "Yes. That is my job here. And any information I find could possibly help her," she said, wiping away the last of her tears with a tissue. She had to squint a little because Maurel's vision was interfering with her own and she could see the mark left on the body left by Hoyt. It scared her that there was a mark only angels could see. As if he knew about Maurel... she shook her head and headed out, now just trying to focus herself on her work. Cause if she thought of anything else, she may lose herself again.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late installment. I've been busy with real life things and emotions and stuff. Hopefully the updates are a little more regular, but I can't guarantee much other than I'll try my best. Fibromyalgia's a tricky one. But I hope you enjoy the story so far. :)

* * *

Maura could only half see during the autopsy, between tears held back and the brightness of the seal on the victim's chest. "What is that?" she asked Maurel. She didn't care about seeming crazy anymore. The other people in the lab were used to her talking to herself, not bothering to listen in, and they knew better than ask questions when she was emotional.

"That's a sigil. Looks like just decorative purposes from the writing. A message from Hoyt, more than likely." ze said. Ze read it, and a shiver inadvertently ran down Maura's spine. "For me."

"For you? How does he even know about you?" she asked, scared both for herself and for Maurel.

"There's a hit out for him. He must have caught wind that I was around," ze said, sounding a bit scared zirself. "_Catch me if you can, Angel. Hoyt"_

"What do you mean a hit? What would they want with a serial killer?"

"Oh, Hoyt is much more than a serial killer. He's a reaper, Maura. Usually they keep to themselves and take the souls of people who die, send them off into the afterlife. But Hoyt is freelance. He likes to kill for his own, which is a strict violation of His rules. He stole Charles' body to be able to stay on Earth, probably cast the soul off to die by another reaper. Charles Hoyt doesn't exist anymore. We only call him Hoyt because we don't have names for reapers." ze explained.

Maura stood there kinda in a haze, trying to process what she just heard. It all sounded so bizarre to her. But then again, she had an angel co-inhabiting her body, so this wasn't as farfetched as it would be normally. She realized she was getting weird looks by just standing there, so she went to put her gloves back on, slowly so that she could stall for time.

"So how do we get rid of it?" she asked, this time in her head because if she said that out loud she'd attract more than strange looks.

"We don't. Only he can," ze replied regretfully. Realizing what she probably meant, ze added, "I can separate our vision for now if it hurts your eyes." Ze realized that zir emotions were intertwining with hers and so their senses were mingling.

"That'd be nice," she thought to zir. And with that, she couldn't see it anymore. It was just another body again, she told herself. Trying to compose herself professionally, she took a deep breath and went into her examining trance.

* * *

At about 3, she was done with all the important work of that day, and she was curious about Jane's meeting. She went upstairs to find Jane absent, and only Korsak present.

"Where's Jane?" she asked quietly, but genuinely. She grew a mixed feeling at saying her name out loud.

Korsak looked up from his desk filled with paperwork. "She's interrogating Hoyt with Frost at the prison." He noticed she looked uneasy. "Hey, we're going to catch the apprentice," he said reassuringly, assuming she was worried about her friend. "She's safe with Frost."

Maura looked him in the eye and sensed some of the same fear she felt right now. He was saying this as much for her benefit as he was his own. "Yeah," Maura replied as strong as she could, but ended up sounding unsure. She added a nod to sound more optimistic, then made a hasty exit.

She made her way to the parking lot and hid in an alleyway she found useful when she did this trick. "Sure you want to do this," Maurel asked her. Ze could tell she was pretty beat up emotionally and what came next would be even harder.

She sighed. "Yes, I have to." she stated matter of fact. She looked around her to make sure there was no one to witness, and she already knew this was a blind spot to the cameras. After making sure the area was secure, she vanished.

* * *

In literally no time at all, Maura reappeared in the halls of the prison. She was a little dizzy, as teleporting always did to her, so she slumped down on the floor for a second, not caring that her dress was getting dirty on the floor. She was almost done recuperating when she heard a familiar, but faint voice.

_"The scent of lavender... and fear,"_

Hoyt. She realized Maurel must have known where to transport them in order to get the best peek at the interrogation without interrupting. She wondered if she could perhaps see through the window of the dining area them. Looking through, they were smaller than she would have liked, and Jane had her back to her, but she could see the smug grin on Hoyt's face. Along with some grey, lifeless features she couldn't see in the pictures of him.

"He looks a lot like the people you saved me from in my dream all those years ago, Maurel." She was rather concerned about this detail.

"I saved you from reapers?" Maurel asked. Ze grew almost as nervous as she was now, and a shiver went up through zir wings. This was all fated. There was no other explanation.

"Shh..." Maura said, seemingly to no one. She was trying to hear the conversation that was occurring now between Jane and Hoyt.

_"I want to see them. Hands are so useful, played the piano. Do they still work?"_

Jane lifted up her hands at him, or at least that's what seemed to happen from where she was.

_"Good as new. Your turn. You trained someone, didn't you."_

_"Your neck is so beautiful. And your breasts are so firm..."_

Maura felt the need to be sick at his words. She could feel her discomfort with the bond they shared. Jane was getting mad, getting so frustrated. And Maura felt something new- jealousy. No one laid a hand on Jane. Or talked to her that way. The way he laughed when he said it made it seem like he knew about them being there.

"Answer her question" Frost grabbed his collar and held him up a little in his seat before sitting him back down. Maura wanted to be in his position so bad right now.

_"Tell me Jane, what would you like to do to me?"_

_"I wanna take my gun, and put it in your mouth, and pull the trigger."_

She felt the unadulterated fury in her words. She had to look away to avoid screaming. Maurel tried zir best to calm her, but she was streaming tears now.

_"Tell me Jane, do you dream about me."_

_"I don't even think about you, but I tell ya what, I'll visit you every damn day if you tell me who you trained."_

Maura had to look up again to see if the ploy had worked. All Hoyt did was smile and look at what she assumed was the clock on the wall. At least she hoped it was that because he seemed to stare at them with a crazy intent.

_"I see our time is up," _he notes as a guard takes him and is about to be escorted to leave, passing Jane before she mentions something, not bothering to look at him.

_"I do dream about you."_

_"Am I ever your lover?"_

"That's enough, you son of a bitch." Frost is about to charge at him when Jane motions to stop him.

_"You're right, Jane, I should play fair. A friend of mine. Enjoy him, cause he'll enjoy you."_ He gave a wink to the window that chilled Maura to the core.

"We need to leave," Maura said to Maurel. And ze teleported to just outside the prison among some trees nearby, to which Maura immediately retreated to lose her lunch. She was a crying mess, sobbing by the tree, and Maurel tried to comfort her with zir wings, but ze knew it was going to take a lot of talking to talk her down from this.


	5. A note from the author

Hey to the people reading this:

I hope to have an update for everyone in the next couple days. I've had a slew of doctor appointments and unforeseen other shit come up, so that really interfered with my time/ability to write. Sorry I couldn't give you a heads up earlier. But I am planning on continuing this; don't worry about that.  
I'm about half done with this next chapter. But depression's a bitch sometimes, and it's decided now's a fun time to pop up. So if I don't post for a little bit, please be understanding that it's not because I don't want to. Quite the opposite- I'm having fun with this idea. I hope you're enjoying it too. But I've got real life stuff getting in the way and for that I apologize for the inconveniences made because of it.

-Mo (cheshirecopycat)


End file.
